Tu sita con un shaman
by Melissa-T
Summary: si quieres salir con uno de los shamanes de shaman king (ah eso sono pesimo) tu puedes, solo entra y descubre como
1. Default Chapter

Una sita con tu shaman  
  
Ok este fic esta especialmente dedicado para todas las fanaticas de shaman king k' quieran desesperadamente salir consu shaman favorito, como hacerle pues miren:  
  
Dejen un review con:  
  
Su nombre El nombre del chico Su descripción física( la de ustedes)  
  
Su personalidad( la de ustedes) Como quieren estar vestidas o de k' color y yo les ago el outfit según la ocasión Un presente k' les guste(a ustedes)(flores, chocolates, etc,) A onde keren ir? En alguna fecha especial?  
  
Y eso es tooooo' después yo les ago su historia ( constando solo de un capitulo, de longitud indefinida)  
  
Spero k participen muchas, soy buena con esto de las citas y en especial con las románticas  
  
Espero sus reviews!!!! 


	2. Erika

Pos me la pusiste difícil con el lugar pero k' te parece un parque de diversiones en la playa bajo las estrellas XD  
  
Bueno veamos k ' tal queda porfa déjame un review diciéndome si te gusta por que es el primer pedido k ' cumplo ^_^ ·············································· Erika caminaba entre la multitud de gente k ' trataba de entrar al parque de diversiones, y es que el parque era la nueva atracción de la ciudad y más de media ciudad estaba haciendo fila. Cuando por fin logro entrar se dirigió al puesto de alimentos y se compro una soda pero al darse la vuelta para salir de la fila un chico choco contra ella derramándole la soda sobre la ropa.  
  
Lo siento- dijo el pobre chico apenado por su descuido- ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Sí claro estar empapada en soda me encanta!- respondió Erika sarcásticamente mientras se sacudía las gotas de soda de la ropa sin voltear a ver al chico De verdad lo siento- volvió a decir el chico aún mas apenado Erika subió la cabeza sonriendo al chico- No te preocupes era una broma estoy bien- en el momento k ' abrió los ojos y miro al chico se sorprendió, ¡era realmente guapo!, Al parecer ella no era la única k ' había notado tal cosa pues el chico estaba realmente embelesado frente a el estaba una chica de cabello castaño- oscuro con tonalidades negras con una bellísima tez morena clara y unos lindísimos ojos k' lo miraban con atención, era más k'simplemente hermosa. El chico extendió la mano para presentarse- Lyserg - Erika acepto su mano- Erika- Un gusto- respondió Lyserg sonriendo- igualmente -devolvió el cumplido Erika sonriendo también Realmente estoy apenado permíteme compensar lo k' hice- dijo el chico recordando lo k' había sucedido hacia unos momentos Oh no sólo fue un accidente- contesto la Erika No enserio me sentiría muy mal- dijo el chico poniendo sus manos juntas en signo de petición Esta bien pero solo por k' no podrías vivir si me negara- dijo Erika dibujando una sonrisa burlona Ya comprendiste el punto- respondió el chico siguiendo la corriente de la broma, después los dos soltaron riendo Mmmh ya sé yo invito un juego- dijo Lyserg después de pensar un rato Por mí esta bien- respondió erica como signo de aprobación Que te parece aquel- dijo Lyserg apuntando hacia una montaña rusa Esta bien- aprobó Erika, y corrieron a comprar las entradas para el juego ya una ves estando en el vagón del tren Erika recordó k' ¡ Este tipo de juegos le daban pánico! Pero ya era demasiado tarde el tren había comenzado a moverse, así k' comenzó a rogar por su vida, todo parecía estar bien hasta que llegaron a la parte alta de la montaña al bajar a toda velocidad Lyserg levanto los brazos disfrutando el paseo y Erika muy asustada se abrazo de Lyserg, al terminar el paseo Erika no lucia muy bien k' digamos. ¿T' encuentras bien?- pregunto Lyserg mientras ayudaba a Erika a bajar del vagon Sí muy bien- contesto Erika sosteniéndose de Lyserg para bajar Disculpa, no debimos haber subido a ese juego- se disculpo Lyserg al ver el estado de susto en el k' se encontraba la pobre chica No, no te preocupes, yo fui la k' olvido k' no debía subir a este tipo de juegos- respondió la chica sonriendo un poco y entonces vio un pequeño juego de tiro en el cual de premio daban unos hermosos peluches- que lindos!- exclamo viendo los peluches ¿Quieres uno?- pregunto Lyserg mientras se acercaba al puesto No, no soy buena en eso del tiro- contesto Erika tratando de imaginarse a si misma ganando un premio " simplemente imposible" Jaja, no te preocupes yo lo ganare para ti- dijo Lyserg pagando para poder tirar. Tiro y al primer tiro gano un hermoso oso blanco k' tenia un gigantesco moño azul al cuello- Aquí tienes- dijo entregándole el gigantesco peluche. Pero, si ya pagaste el accidente- dijo Erika Cierto, pero este peluche lo quise ganar para ti- dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente Erika también sonrió- Gracias Jeje- fue la única respuesta por arte de Lyserg, depuse pasaron a comprar una soda y el típico algodón de azúcar k' no puede faltar cuando vas a un parque de diversiones. Las mesas estaban todas ocupadas pues había mucha gente.- K' te parece si comemos en la playa pues aquí esta muy apretado- sugirió Lyserg, Erika asintió y fueron a sentarse a la playa. Comenzaron a comer su algodón y a platicar de cosas como a que escuela asistían y cual era su música favorita. Cuándo de pronto algo de viento soplo y Erika k' aún tenia la ropa mojada tembló por el frió k' le dio- ¿Tienes frió?- pregunto Lyserg amablemente- No, es solo el viento- contesto Erika mientras temblaba de nuevo- Es cierto tienes la ropa mojada mejor sera k' te cubras o podrías enfermarte- noto Lyser, después se quito la chamarra y se la puso a Erika. De no ser por k' estaba oscuro Lyserg hubiera visto un Tomate en lugar de a Erika pues se sonrojo mucho- Gracias- susurro Erika. K' hermosa noche- comento Lyserg después de un rato de silencio, era cierto las estrellas podían apreciarse perfectamente y la luna brillaba esplendorosamente iluminando el hermoso mar azul, era un paisaje digno de apreciarse- Es hermoso- dijo Erika- A si es -contesto Lyserg y cuando Erika se volteo a verlo se dio cuenta de k' Lyserg no estaba contemplando el paisaje sino k' la estaba contemplando a ella en ese momento volvió a temblar. Lyserg la miro mas ahora con una cara consternada- Aún tienes frió- se acerco un poco mas a ella- Solo un poco-respondió Erika. En ese momento Lyserg la abrazo contra su pecho y Erika se puso aun mas roja- Déjame cubrirte y mismo del frió- dijo Lyserg, Erika no pudo evitar sonreír la verdad en el momento en el que Lyserg había puesto sus brazos alrededor de ella, había dejado de sentir el frió, el ambiente se sentía cálido y cómodo, realmente se sentía bien estar así. Después de unos momentos de silencio en los k' solo disfruto del momento Lyserg la separo un poco de el - Sabes nunca habia conocido a alguien como tu- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- alguien tan encantadora, dulce y alegre- continuo- Yo tampoco.... yo tampoco había conocido a alguien asi- le dijo Erika sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lyserg, entonces Lyserg comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, Erika solo cerro los ojos esperando lo k' venia de pronto sus labios estaban juntos y un cálido y dulce beso surgió entre ellos, era un sentimiento tan raro y tan bueno a la vez. Al separarse Lyserg volvió a mirarla a los ojos- Creo k' me enamore- dijo dulcemente- Erika sonrió y lo abrazo- Creo..... creo k yo también. Y siguieron así abrazados bajo la luz de la luna esperando k' el tiempo se detuviera y k' eso durara para siempre. FIN Recomiendo de todo corazón escuchar la canción de ultimate de Lindsay Lohan esta divina!!! Podfas dejen review kero saber k estuvo bien, k' les gusto y k' no también sus sugerencias Y también lean mi fic titulado In a Smile · No es k' seas malo es solo k' no eres lo k' ellos esperaban...- Hao bajo la cabeza triste-... eres aún mejor- Melissa sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa esa sonrisa que podría hacer girar la vida de una persona en otra dirección LÉANLO PLIS!!! Y dejen reviews!!!!! 


	3. Jessica

Ok jessica ay te va tu cita Por cierto mil gracias a Aya Walsh por decirme mi error es k' a veces tengo pesima ortografia lo siento pero no voy a cambiar el nombre del fic por k' eso ocacionaria problemas con las lectoras k' no se entararan del cambio. Por otro lado muchas de ustedes han de aver recivido un mail de una dirccion tal sivi_es_90@hotmail.com, bueno esa soy yo!!! Y en ese mail les envio su numero de lista por k' ay una lista de espera, todas tienen un numero y dejenme decirles k' como soy rapida para hacer updates no tienen motivo alguno para descepsionarse si les toco un numero como 11 por k' seguramente el 11 sale en menos de 2 semanas claro eso si me dejan reviews de si les gusto la historia para animemrme. Pero otras no lo recibieron por k' su dirección no venia adjunta en el review, de cualquier modo estan en la lista no se asusten, vean al mero mero final de ste capitulo para ver hasta ahora como va la lista y sigan dejando reviews!!!! Si keren ser mis amigas y platikar conmigo, escríbanme a meli_t90@hotmail.com o agréguenme al messanger con sivi_es_90@hotmail.com  
  
Sin mas los dejo con la cita de Jesy!!! A si por cierto Jesy ya k' escogiste salir con Yô vamos a hacer de cuenta k' Anna nisikiera existe XD k malas somos.... -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- Una chica estaba parada al lado de un árbol k' estaba en el parque, su hermosa y lisa cabellera castaña jugueteaba con el viento primaveral, sus alegres ojos verdes parecían estar buscando algo o alguien, era una hermosa tarde y él le había prometido llevarla a pasear pero ya era tarde- done te has metido?- dijo la chica con una voz dulce y preocupada. -----------------------------------??? POV----------------------------------  
  
Ay estaba Jessica parada junto al árbol, al salir de su casa el mismo había exclamado k' la tarde era hermosa pero al verla a ella ay parada su hermoso cabello jugando con el viento se podría decir k' la tarde estaba horrible en comparación suya. Y es k' el ya había notado k' la chica era hermosa, pero por alguna razón hoy se veía aun más esplendora. Sin darse cuenta se quedo ay parado un laaargo tiempo admirando a la chica, sin voltear a ver el reloj, sin darse cuenta k' ya se le había hecho tarde. No lo noto sino hasta k' la chica hablo con esa dulce y melodiosa voz suya k' le endulzaba los oídos tanto- Donde te has metido?- dijo la chica con cierto tono de preocupación manchando su dulce voz. "Es cierto eh estado aquí mucho tiempo ah de estar preocupada, ay no puede ser". El chico corrió hacia la joven para indicarle k' ya había llegado --------------------Fin del Pov de ???_______________________ Jessica!!!- grito el chico corriendo hacia ella, la chica volteo a ver quien la llamaba, era él, por fin había llegado! Yoh donde te habías metido?!?- pregunto la chica algo inquieta Lo siento Jessica es solo k' me quede admirando las belleza de la naturaleza, Jijiji- contesto Yoh sin decir directamente el motivo de su retrazo Ay Yoh, nunca vas a cambiar tu y tus harmonizaciones con la naturaleza- respondió Jessica con cara de V_V U- pero no bueno lo importante es k' llegaste ^_^ Mira lo k' te traje!- dijo Yoh entregándole a SU Jesy un hermoso ramo de flores Wow! Son hermosas!- contesto la chica tomando las flores Sabia k' te gustarían ^_^- dijo Yoh sonriente, la chica volteo a verlo Sabias k' me gustarían? Pero si yo nunca te eh dicho k' tipo de flores me gustan- contesto Jessica algo extrañada ante el comentario Venga Jesy somos amigos hace 3 meses supongo k' ya debería de tener una vaga idea de tus gustos para ahora- Respondió Yoh sonriente (¬¬ como de costumbre) O_O como me dijiste????-pregunto Jessica ^_^U oh lo siento mucho si no te gusta k' te llame así pues yo.....- dijo Yoh pero Jessica lo interrumpió ****^___^**** para nada me encanta!- dijo Jesy dando pequeños saltitos ^_^U jeje pues entonces desde ahora eres mi Jesy- contesto Yoh ^_^ me agrada- dijo Jesy sin realmente prestarle mucha atención a que Yoh la había proclamado su posesión, seguramente no había sido su intención Bueno mejor nos vamos o se nos va a hacer tarde ^_^- dijo Yoh U¬_¬ mira quien habla de retrasos- dijo algo sarcásticamente Jesy ocasionando una risita nerviosa por parte de Yoh Y fueron caminando hacia un pequeño puesto de helados en el camino no hablaron, Jessica iba demasiado ocupada pensando en dios sabe k' y pues cabe decir que Yoh seguía admirando la "naturaleza" Por fin llegaron compraron unos helados y se dirigieron hacia un rio k' estaba por ay, se sentaron en la orilla del puente y comenzaron a disfrutar de sus helados. Oye jesy?- Dijo Yoh rompiendo el silencio Si dime ^_^- respondió alegremente Jessy Pues quería preguntarte algo, veras hace ya 3 meses k' te conozco y....- Dijo Yoh pero fue interrumpido por Jesy Ya casi 4!^_^- dijo Jesy recordando mientras seguía saboreando su helado Ehm si casi cuatro y pues yo quería preguntarte si....- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido Wow! Mira k' hermoso- decía Jesy alegremente señalando el cielo Era hermoso, estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ocultaba en las nuves dando un resplandor rojizo a su alrededor- De verdad que la naturaleza si es bella- dijo Jesy aún mirando el atardecer Si k' lo es- dijo yoh mirando el atardecer y depuse mirándola, esto era serio, era el momento perfecto, tenia k' decirlo ya!, Le tomo la mano y Jesy lo miro con la cara completamente roja- yoh...- dijo Jesy con la voz muy suave, Yoh puso un dedo sobre su boca para indicarle k' guardara silencio- Jesy desde hace algo de tiempo quería decirte... decirte k' tu me gustas y preguntarte si quisieras...- Yoh fue nuevamente interrumpido por Jesy pero esta ves no fue de la misma forma, en el momento en el k' Jesy había escuchado las palabras tu me gustas todo el valor k' le había faltado los últimos meses parecía haber vuelto y había tenido el impuso mas raro k' se podría haber imaginado. Ahora sus labios estaban contra los de Yoh quien a pesar de haber estado impresionado en un principio ahora estaba disfrutando de la situación. Esto lo había esperado ya mucho tiempo, el tenerla ay entre sus brazos y besarla en su imaginación no podía sentir pero valla k' ahora se sentía bien, una onda cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo y tubo la necesidad de acercarla mas a él era como un sueño. Por otro lado Jessica estaba entre las nubes no podía creer lo k' estaba pasando, pero no quería k' fuera un sueño, era un sentimiento tan maravilloso. Cuando se separara ron se miraron a los ojos y entonces Yoh termino su frase- ... ser mi novia?- Jessica volvió a sonrojarse y asintió yoh la acerco mas y la abrazo, Jessica recargo su cabeza su hombro y siguieron admirando la tan dichosa naturaleza. Esto no era un final feliz, era un maravilloso comienzo. FIN (o Comienzo como quieran) Ok ay lo tienes Jessica, te lo ruego dejame un review diciéndome si te gusto!!!! Y aki esta la lista k' llevo hasta ahora  
  
1 Erika (ya sta) 2 Jessica( ya sta) 3 Alyson* 4 Zaira* 5 Nuni 6 Jovita 7 Ien 8 Mildred 9 Kaori 10 Serenity 11 Carmén  
  
si tu nombre tiene al lado este simbolito * quiere descir k' pediste cita con 2 personas bueno mas bien me diste dos opciones a elegir Entonces te voy a hacer la cita con quien yo quiera y cuando haga 20 citas según el orden vas a tener la otra por ejem: 1 Erika (ya sta) 2 Jessica( ya sta) 3 Alyson* 4 Zaira* 5 Nuni 6 Jovita 7 Ien 8 Mildred 9 Kaori 10 Serenity 11 Carmén 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21 Alyson 22 Zaira Bueno sin mas las dejo y esperen el capitulo 3 a mas tardadar mañana si me encuentro inspirada See ya TSUKU 


	4. Alyson

Ok alyson dejame decirte k' neta k indecisa eres eh!, tu tienes doble personalidad no la agas me vas a hacer batallar, pero ya todo esta en mi mente solo nescesito algo de inspiración #pone su cd de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi # ay asi sta mejor ahora si a concentrarme. Con eso de k eres arrogante cuando no conoces a la gente pues te voy a hacer tu ciata con Hao primero, muhahaha :D k el lidie con tu arrogancia (no te creas :P) y luego se va a poner a cantar la de " ella es mi chica ideal..." por k' el tmb es muy arrogante XD  
  
#meli voltea a ver sus vocinas un chillido esta saliendo y no la deja disfrutar de L' Atumno, asi que golpea la compu y el chillidito para# Ok soy una persona con poca paciencia jeje ^_^U y mas cuando se meten con mi inspiración y mi trabajo # En eso se oye k' de la sala viene la canción TL VEZ de Ricky Martín# Ay por dios k' nadie le puede bajar a esa cosa, no es k' este en contra de ricky martín es solo k' intento concentrarme!!!! #alguien baja el volumen del radio y se oye un tratintrintran (o como sea k' suene el messanger)# A kien diablos interrumpe mi consetrasión cuando estoy en ausente!!!! #Meli lee cuidadosamente y es su amiga ira haciendo la tipica precunta#-como estoy? Desconcentrada!!!!! Haito: Bueno antes de k' se vuelva loka sera mejor k' empiece con el capitulo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una chica rubia estaba parada viendo por ensima de una multitud habia una aglomeración en la calle y no sabia k' era lo k' estaba pasando. Odiaba el no saber k pasaba arggg! Al final decidió quedarse quieta en donde estaba para ver cuando se le antojaba a l gente quitarse de su camino. Pero entoces- disculpa?- La chica se volteo a ver quien le hablaba y se topo con un par de ojos negros k miraban directamente a los verdes suyos. - K cosa?!- pregunto molesta como se atrevia a hablarle asi de fácilmente ese tipo Bueno quisiera saber si tu sabes k' es lo k' ocurre alla enfrente- pregunto el chico amablemente No!- respondio la chica friamente dándole la espalda al chico El chico estaba muy extrañado, pero después dibujo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras veia a la chica ----------------------------??? POV------------------------  
  
"Que humorsito se carga esta niña"- penso a pesar de que era de lamisma edad si no es k' un año menor k' el " a pesar de eso parece muy bella" la chica tenia cabello rubio y liso, vestia una blusa blanca con una chaqueta de mezclilla y una falda roja k' le llegaba hasta las rodillas y por lo k' habia visto por solo un instante sus ojos eran de un tono verde muy hermoso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz fria y arrogante - Se puede saber k' me ves?! --------------------------------------Fin ??? POV---------------------- Hmm?- pregunto el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos K' me ves!?- dijo la chica molesta por la falta de atención No, es solo k' eres muy hermoso- dijo el chico muy directo La chica ya estaba k' hechaba humo, como se atrevia a hablarle asi, ese....ese.... ese.....pelos largos! Hum? Creo k' no me eh resentado, mi nombre es Hao Asakura un gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a la chica Por otra parte ella nisiquiera se molesto en responder el saludo, solo se dio media vuelta " Ya veo asi k' tenemos una Itako 2 " -penso Hao recordando a Anna la prometida de su hermano " No importa, esa actitud me agrada" En ese momento la multidud comenzo a dispersarse, "por fin!"- penso la chica pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos, puso el pie en el lugar equivocado y su sinta del zapato se atoro en un hueco k' habia en el pavimento y ya iba a dar de pura cara contra el suelo cuando una alguien la sojeto de la cintura haciendo k' a pesar de no haber caido quedara en una situación comprometedora, nada mas y nada menos k con ese tal Hao Asakura "por que a mi!" penso la chica agobiada Te tengo!^_^-dijo el chico muy feliz Ya lo note ¬///¬- se limito a responder la chica Ahora me vas a decir tu nombre?- pregunto Hao Por k' habria de hacerlo- cuestiono la chica Por k si no lo haces no te voy a soltar^__^- contesto Hao plantando en su cara una malévola sonrisa º__º esta bien mi nombre es Alyson, pero sueeltameee!- dijo la chica entrando en panico, esa sonrisa le daba miedo ^_^ok!!- Dijo Hao soltándola, lo cual provoco k' la pobre callera al suelo @_@(#)......- a la pobre de Alyson le dolio ^_^te ves hermosa aún llena de polvo- dijo Hao con una inocente sonrisa ¬_¬ si tengo k' agradecerte el hecho de estar llena de polvo- contesto Alyson mirándolo con cara de moriras ^_^ de nada- contesto hao aun con su inocente sonrisa ò_ó ay pero si no podrias ser mas bruto!!!- dijo ahora una muy molesta Alyson ^_^gracias!- respondio al insulto aun con su gran eh inocente sonrisa, despuescamino hacia otro lado y se vino a tropezar con una piedra dándose en la pura cara O_o "este chico realmente es tonto pero...." Jajajajajajaja XD ay dios pero si k' ton jajaja to jajajajajaja O_O Wow si sonries y si te veias divina llena de polvo, te ves aun mejor llena de polvo y sonriendo- dijo Hao levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo u////u Gracias- contesto ¡¿Amablemente?! Alyson O_O di...di..dijidte gracias?- pregunto Hao incrédulo Si dije gracias- respondio la chica ¡¿denuevo amablemente?! Hao aprovecho k' estaba de buenas- Oye quieres ira a caminar por ay? Si por k' no- respondio Alyson O_O sabes a pesar de k' ya has dicho tres cosas dulcemente aun sigue impresionándome- dijo Hao caminando asia ella eh indicándole hacia donde ir ^_^U no te acostumbres- respondio Alyson O_O no te preocupes no creo poder hacerlo- respondio Hao denuevo impresionado de verla sonreir Después de caminar un rato llegaron a un hermoso parque y Hao le indico k' siguieran caminando hacia el interior del parque... al llegar al centro Alyson no podia creer lo k' veia era algo indescriptiblemente bello. Habia un gran lago y mucos arboles y flores alrededor la luna (por k' pa entonces ya habia obscurecido) se reflejaba majestuoasamente en el lago dándole un resplando plateado. Alyson se sento en la orilla y admiro el paisaje- Wow! Alguna ves habias visto algo tan hermoso?- le pregunto a Hao quien se estaba sentando a su lado Si- contesto el chico Enserio k?- pregunto la chica volteando a ver a Hao Hao establecio contacto visual con la chica y después de un rato de verla directamente a los ojos levanto con su mano la barvilla de lachica y se acerco a ella (Alyson estaba ay sin hacer nada por k' como decirlo estaba shockeada, embelesada talvez) y antes de que sus labios rosaran desvio su cara hacia su oido y le susurro - Tú- Alyson abrio los ojos muy abiertos ( asi O_O) y después sonrio dulcemente para si misma, después Hao regreso a lo k' iba a hacer y a pesar de k' Alyson ya se encontraba en si no se nego y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna. FIN Se han dado cuenta k' todos mis capitulos av¡caban en un beso o un abrazo o algo tremendamente cursi y romántico????  
  
Por fas dejen sus reviews me alegra mucho saber k' les han guistado mis otros capitulos y por petición del publico ya separe los dialogos ^_^ apoco hao no es super lindo y malvado jeje donde yo fuera Alyson no le hubiera dicho mi nombre pa k' me tuviera en sus brazos por toda la eternidada _- _........(sufrio un desmayo)............_-_............  
  
Haito: Esta bien yo lo voy a decir por ella pero solo por k esta indefensa y ay medio muerta ( Meli abre un ojo y se vuelve a hacer la demayada )  
  
Luv yaa Tsusuku See yaa Ja ne? @_@ ay como es k' esta niña se puede despedir taaanto!!!! 


End file.
